Tower Prep: The Take Over
by Sincerely Tiffany
Summary: They thought they were free from Tower Prep, but in reality they weren't. When the Headmaster is forced out of the school along with the staff of Tower Prep, what will happen with the school and its students, especially when the wrong people take over?
1. After Fathers

**Ian:**

Whisper flickered away leaving the four of us standing here, completely clueless and confused. Headmaster was good all along. That can't be true. Maybe that is why CJ was his spy because she was the only person he trusted. We don't know who to trust at Tower Prep, and neither does Headmaster, and you can't go wrong in trusting your own family.

"What was she talking about CJ?" I asked, raising my voice.

"I don't know." CJ whispered, looking down at the ground.

CJ looked up and stared into my eyes before sighing to herself.

"You don't believe me."

"We have no reason to believe you!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

"Wait, what's going on?" Gabe asked, completely confused.

I completely forgot Gabe wasn't with us when me and Suki found out.

"Nothing!" CJ growled, storming off into the direction back to Tower Prep.

"Where are you going?" I shouted, jogging to catch up with her.

"I'm going back to Tower! You heard Whisper! My dad isn't the bad one here! He isn't the one we're suppose to fight against! He's the one we're suppose to fight with!" CJ asserted.

"Wait…did you say dad, as in headmaster…meaning the headmaster is your father? Biological father? As in him and your mom got together and did the nasty and created you?" Gabe wondered, backing away slowly from CJ.

"Yes" CJ answered, barely above a whisper.

"How could that be?…That's not possible!…It can't be possible! Headmaster is suppose to be evil, and you're suppose to not have no memory of your life! You didn't know what a record was CJ!" Gabe shrieked, dropping to his knees in confusion.

"No! That's what my dad wanted you all to think!" CJ remarked, pulling Gabe back to his feet.

"So, you sold us out to headmaster? You were the snitch!" Gabe asked, trying to understand what exactly CJ was telling him.

"Yes."

"It all makes sense now! You were barely called to his office, and the day we were caught in Art's class at night, he gave us a free pass. That never happens! We would have been sent to West Campus in a heartbeat. He knew that if he let you go and sent us three to West Campus we were going to figure it out! He never let Tower Prep students have a dance, and once you asked for one, it's granted! The day Conner was new to the school and we introduced him to you, that's why he looked at you like that…he knew you were headmaster's daughter. Oh my freaking gosh! Conner knew all along! You were the only one who didn't dream about the yellow elevators…and that was because you were never brought through them! When we were planning to escape, you said your father wouldn't understand…he would be angry! I never understood that, especially since you have no past memory! CJ how could you do this to us? We're your friends!" Gabe bellowed, turning away from her.

"Don't blame her! If it's anyone's fault, it's headmasters. He made her, and you know how hard it is…me especially…to go against your own father!" Suki bellowed, taking a stand in front of CJ.

"What! She betrayed us Suki. She got me sent to West Campus! She didn't know her father was good until now, so therefore she did those things for him thinking he was evil!" Gabe interjected, storming closer towards Suki and CJ.

"But, CJ did save me!" I added, towards Gabe.

"Huh?"

"Headmaster is one of the greatest fighters I have seen and who could actually beat me, and if it wasn't for CJ I would have lost and you would still be in West Campus!" I explained, watching Gabe step back, looking defeated.

"How about we talk to headmaster?" Gabe asked, leading the way back to Tower Prep.

"Or we could escape?" I added.

"Ian, I really do want to escape, but it's so many things I need to know first! If I go I'll just wonder, and I hate to wonder without being able to know any answers." Suki replied, following behind Gabe.

"So, what are we about to do?" CJ wondered, pushing a stand of hair behind her ear.

"We're going back to headmaster and he's going to answer all of our questions for us!" I asserted, as we all started heading back towards Tower Prep.

We walked in silence for what felt like hours, but was really minutes.

"So, how is it being Headmaster's daughter?" Suki asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's normal. It's no difference. My dad is very protective, and even taught me how to fight!" CJ murmured, crossing her arms.

"So, maybe you can teach me?" I wondered, smiling at her.

"Sure!"

"What about your mom?" Gabe questioned, throwing his arm around CJ's shoulders.

"How long will it take for us to get back at Tower?" CJ asked, quickly changing the subject, as Suki pulled out her PDA.

"CJ don't hide anything from us." I sighed, reaching out for her hand.

"I'm not!…it's just…I don't really know a lot about her!" CJ exclaimed, walking faster to get ahead of us.

"Talk to her!" Suki ordered, sternly, pushing me ahead of her and Gabe.

"Don't worry, we'll give you two some privacy!" Gabe laughed, winking at me.

"Whatever." I murmured, jogging ahead to catch up to CJ.

"What do you want Ian?" CJ asked, angrily, brushing her hair behind her shoulder.

"To talk." I answered, grabbing onto her arm to prevent her from walking any further.

"You said enough!" CJ shouted, crossing her arms.

"No…I didn't. It's just I care about you…" I started before continuing "Gabe and Suki"

"I care about you too" CJ whispered, turning to face me.

"I feel a connection with you…and Gabe and Suki! But a stronger bond with you. I don't know why, but I just do! I can't explain it, but I just do! I don't know what I'm feeling, but it's strong! I can't read my own emotions!" I exclaimed, completely frustrated.

CJ rested her hand against the side of my face as she stared deep into my eyes. She inhaled a deep breath as her eyes scanned over my face.

"What do you see?" I asked, staring deeply into her eyes.

"I see so many things." CJ whispered, caressing my cheek with her hand.

"You seem accepting…relaxed…and…and" CJ started.

"And what?" I pushed on, waiting for her to say what I wanted her to say.

"I don't know how to explain it. I see love…fondness…but I also see hostility! Do you hate me?" CJ exclaimed, taking a step back from me.

"I don't hate you CJ…" I sighed, reaching for her arm, before finishing my statement.

"I hate that I love you!"

CJ's eyes grew wide with shock. She didn't see that coming. CJ covered her mouth with her hand as she stepped closer to me.

"I know that you and Cal are-" I started, before her other hand covered my mouth.

"No, we're not! We weren't ever! Just friends!" CJ responded, removing her hand from my mouth.

I intertwined my hands with hers before lowering my face to be eye level with her.

"Do you trust me?" CJ asked, as my mouth became leveled with hers.

I brought my mouth to hers and our lips joined together in a heated and passionate kiss. My tongue grazed her bottom lip, requesting entrance which she quickly obliged. I felt CJ's arms wrap around my neck as my fingers became tangled in her hair.

The sound of Gabe clearing his throat caused both CJ and I to take a step back.

"Sorry to break that up, but we need to get back to Tower Prep before it gets dark…"

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	2. Headmaster's Children

**CJ:**

I was stuck in a gaze the entire time we were walking back to Tower Prep. Ian likes me….no Ian loves me, but I didn't say anything back. It's not that I don't feel the same way about him, it's because I was to shocked to speak. I always knew Ian cared for me deeply, but after the incident of finding out headmaster was my father, I thought he wouldn't feel the same way.

We arrived back at Tower Prep as the sun began to set. All of the Tower Prep students were in their rooms, and each monitor guarded a hall.

"How are we going to get pass the monitors?" Suki asked, peeking her head out to look at the monitor that was currently guarding the Tower Prep entrance door.

"CJ!" Gabe exclaimed, before Suki quickly threw her hand over his mouth.

"Shush Gabe!" Suki scolded, slowly taking her hand off of his mouth.

"CJ, your dad is the headmaster, so they should let you pass." Gabe said, putting two and two together.

"I never did that before. I don't know if it's going to work." I whispered, as I felt Ian pat my back, encouragingly.

"Try." Ian murmured, while I nodded in agreement.

I walked towards the entrance of Tower Prep with Suki, Gabe, and Ian behind me. They felt strongly that I would be able to pass the monitor, but I didn't. The monitor smiled at me, as I passed him, but his arm flew out when he noticed Ian, Suki, and Gabe behind me.

"Where are you three going?" he asked, glaring at each of them.

"They are with me! We are going to the headmas…I mean my father!" I exclaimed, taking a stand in front of my friends.

The monitor stared at me for a couple of seconds before dropping his arm to let my friends pass. We ran down the hallway until we approached my father's office.

"We should do this tomorrow." I whispered, nervously.

"Why? We're right here! Now is the perfect chance to see what he knows!" Ian responded, placing each of his hands on my shoulders.

"I just…I think we're not going to find anything out!" I replied, avoiding eye contact.

"We have to try." Gabe proclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Can't we try in the morning though?" I wondered, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, I think CJ is right! We should get some rest and then come back during breakfast!" Suki spoke up, taking my side.

Ian looked between Suki and me before sighing to himself. I guess he is agreeing with us.

"Alright! We meet back here first thing in the morning!" Ian ordered, before walking to the left with Gabe.

"Are you ready roomy?" Suki asked, holding her arm out.

"I want to run to the bathroom first and then I'm going to meet you in the room." I stated, walking the opposite way of Suki.

"Okay!" Suki called out.

Once I knew Suki was far away I quickly turned around and began to walk back to my father's office. I knocked three times, before hearing a mumbled 'come in.'

"Candace." he whispered, nodding his head at me.

"Dad, I am so sorry!" I exclaimed, closing his office door.

"You distracted me and let Ian hit me!" he shouted, jumping out of his chair.

"I know and I am so sorry for that!" I bellowed, running up to him.

My dad stared into my eyes before sighing to himself. He walked around his desk and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around my father, and deeply inhaled the scent of his cologne. I felt him peck my forehead before the hug broke off.

"Did you and your friends make it out?" he wondered, taking his seat in his chair once again.

"Yes, but we ran into a hologram of Whisper." I answered, as a smile broke out on his face.

"Dad, why did Whisper's hologram look like-" I started, before he cut me off.

"That is none of your concern Candace!" he quickly remarked, before pulling out his laptop.

"I'm going to bed." I sighed, standing up.

"Wait, where are your friends?"

"They are in their rooms asleep." I answered, making my way towards his office door.

"You still failed to inform me how you all were able to move around Tower and West Campus without anyone seeing you." my dad brought up, leaning back in his chair.

"Ask Ian, Gabe, and Suki. We're coming here tomorrow to ask you some questions." I answered, walking back towards his desk.

"What kind of questions?" he wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no clue!" I laughed, watching him smile at me.

"Chase, will be here tomorrow." my dad informed me, as he typed on his laptop.

"What! Why? I thought he-" I started, walking around his desk to see what he's doing on the laptop.

"No, he didn't die! He's very much alive!" my dad said, cutting me off.

"Why is he coming here?" I questioned, happily, at the thought of seeing Chase again.

"I'm sure Whisper informed you of my plans when you four escaped…"

"Yes." I pushed on, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he was my inside guy. The inside man of the operation."

"And mom?" I wondered, taking a seat on the corner of his desk.

"Stop asking me about your mother!" he shouted, angrily, causing me to jerk and fall off of his desk.

"Candace I am so sorry!" my dad exclaimed, helping me up.

"Why can't you answer my questions? I answer yours!" I proclaimed, turning away from him.

"Sweetheart, I don't tell you things for your safety and protection." my dad whispered, resting his hand against my cheek.

"Today has been a long day. I will see you in the morning along with your friends. Now, I want you to go get some sleep, and don't tell anyone about Chase, your mother, or this conversation." he directed, dropping his hand from my face.

I walked out of his office and saw monitors everywhere. As I walked they smiled at me and let me pass. Originally, they were suppose to treat me how they treat every student here, but now that the news headmaster's my father came out, they stopped. I walked into my dorm, and saw Suki staring at her PDA.

"Does your _dad_ still have our phone transmitter?" Suki asked, completely irritated, as she crawled into bed.

"Yes." I whispered, taking my shoes off.

"Please don't be mad at me Suki! You're my best friend! I need you to understand!" I exclaimed, taking a seat on the corner of her bed.

Suki stared into my eyes before sighing. She took my hand in hers and smiled at me. I looked at Suki's face and saw relief, disappointment and jealousy. I knew why she was relieved and disappointed, but why was she jealous.

"Why are you jealous?" I asked, walking towards my bed.

She realized that I read her emotions and quickly turned her head away from me.

"It's not fair. You have family here, but I don't. Your dad is here, but mines is never going to want to see me again!" Suki exclaimed, pulling the covers over her body.

"Suki, I'm your family. Gabe and Ian are our family! We have family! We are family!" I asserted, crawling into my bed.

"Thank you CJ." Suki whispered, before the room fell extremely quiet.

I was immediately awaken by an alarm ringing out throughout the school. Suki jumped out of bed as soon as the alarm was turned on. We quickly threw on our clothes, and pulled our hair into a pony tail before going out into the halls.

A massive fight broke out. It was Gnomes, the Broken, monitors, students, and even some teachers.

"Suki you go find the guys!" I ordered, as I turned the opposite way of her.

"Where are you going?" she asked, worriedly, reaching her hand out to me.

"To find Cal!" I answered, before running off.


	3. Chaos

**Suki:**

I was running down the halls of Tower Prep when I felt a body slam into mine. I fell back and landed on my butt before realizing who it was. Ray Snider…the guy who has a major crush on me.

"Suki, I am so sorry!" Ray exclaimed, holding his hand out towards me.

I grabbed his hand as he helped me stand back up. I brushed down my pants before moving out of Ray's way.

"Where are you headed to?" Ray asked, pulling me out of the way of the massive fight going on in the hallway.

"Ray! Not now! I really need to go see Ian and Gabe!" I proclaimed, trying to maneuver myself around him.

Ray moved to the left to stand in front of me, then moved to the right when I tried to go around him.

"What are you even doing with those losers?" Ray asked, leaning against the wall.

"They're my friends! But, Ray I really need to go and get them! Please! We can talk later!" I asserted, pushing him out of my way.

I ran further down the hall dodging gnomes, the Broken, students and teachers. I saw Ian fighting a gnome, and Gabe hiding behind Ian.

"Suki, there you are!" Gabe shouted, running to my side.

"Where's CJ?" Ian asked, as his foot connected with the gnome's stomach.

The gnome went flying back into the wall and remained laying on the ground.

"She went to go check on Cal." I admitted, watching the smile falter in Ian's face.

"We need to go see Headmaster! Now!" Gabe asserted, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along.

"Stay behind me!" Ian ordered, leading the way to Headmaster's office.

We stepped inside to find his office empty. Ian quickly ran over to the Headmaster's seat and opened his laptop.

"What are you doing?" an unfamiliar voice growled.

The light flickered on and revealed a male around his early twenties standing in the doorway. The guy had short, wavy, brunette hair and was about the height of the Headmaster.

"We were looking for Headmaster." I answered, moving out of his way so he can walk in.

"HE'S NOT IN HERE!" shouted the guy, angrily.

Ian stood up from the seat and stood beside me and Gabe.

"What's going on in here?" Headmaster asked, making his presence known.

"What's going on Headmaster? Why is everyone fighting?" I questioned, as the Headmaster closed the door behind me.

"We are being invaded!" Headmaster bellowed, running towards his seat.

"By who?" Gabe shrieked, his eyes growing wider with each passing second.

"I don't know yet! Someone is trying to take over Tower Prep! We can't let that happen!" Headmaster declaimed, logging onto his laptop.

It became quiet in Headmaster's office. The only sound we heard was the fighting from the halls.

"Where's CJ?" Headmaster asked, finally realizing she isn't in the room with us.

"She went to get Cal." I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

"If she isn't in my office in the next ten minutes, Chase you go out to get her!" Headmaster barked, typing rapidly on his laptop.

Ian paced back and forth as Gabe chewed his fingers, nervously.

"Oh…My…Freaking…Gosh!" Gabe avowed, as his eyes grew huge with worry.

"What?" I proclaimed, rushing to his side, worriedly.

"I left Senor Guapo in my room…alone!"

"Who is Senor Guapo?" Chase questioned, taking a seat in the chair in front of Headmaster's desk.

"You don't want to know!" I laughed, shaking my head as I watched Gabe worry.

"Go get CJ, Chase!" Headmaster ordered, as Chase quickly obliged and ran out of the room.

"Let me go help him!" Ian spoke up, running towards the office door.

"NO!" Headmaster shouted, standing up from his seat.

"You need to stay in here with me! I know you have…feelings for my daughter! You need to push those feelings aside. CJ isn't here to find love, but to fight for a higher purpose!" the headmaster asserted, staring into Ian's eyes.

"You see sir…that can't happen. You can't just push feelings to the side." Ian responded, as the door to the Headmaster's office opened.

Chase entered with both CJ and Cal close behind him. They each seemed completely out of breath, and they looked extremely exhausted.

"Dad, we have to get out of here! Now! It isn't safe for you!" Chase shouted, rushing to his father's side.

"Where is he going to go?" CJ bellowed, worriedly, grabbing her father's hand.

"What's going on?" Cal questioned, looking from CJ to the headmaster.

"Ugh, talk with me over in my corner! I'll catch you up!" Gabe exclaimed, pulling Cal towards the corner of the office.

"You can't leave us here!" CJ yelled, as Headmaster pulled her into a hug.

"I will be back for you! I promise!" Headmaster assured, pecking CJ's forehead.

"How are we going to get you out of here without anyone seeing you?" Cal asked, finally speaking up after Gabe filled him in.

Cal looked between CJ, the headmaster, and Chase, knowing that they all were related.

"We know a way!" CJ exclaimed, looking from Ian, to Gabe, to me.

"You do?" Headmaster wondered, staring at Ian.

"Yeah, follow me!" Ian asserted, rushing to the large vent that led to the tunnels.

"Wait, we need a plan!" Chase shouted, as the room fell quiet.

"Ian, Gabe and Cal, take me and my father out of here. It doesn't matter where we go, just take us away from this school. We have to keep my father safe. Suki and CJ, you two stay here! Go back to your rooms and hide out. Wait for us to get back!" Chase ordered, as Ian opened the vent.

"What if the new headmaster comes?" I asked, nervously, approaching the door with CJ.

"Just stay on their good side, and don't tell them anything!" Chase asserted, as Headmaster climbed into the vent after Cal.

"Shouldn't someone stay with them?" Ian asked, staring at CJ.

"We can take care of ourselves. We're big girls!" I replied, opening the door, as they hopped into the vent.

I grabbed CJ's hand as we dodged, ducked, and blocked hits and objects that were coming our way. Bodies were sprawled out everywhere, belonging to gnomes, The Broken, students and teachers. People were still fighting, and the fights were getting nowhere.

"Suki!" Ray called out, from behind me.

"Oh my gosh!" I mumbled, under my breath.

"Suki, we have to get back to our room!" CJ exclaimed, pulling me along.

"How about I escort you lovely ladies? You need a strong, young man to get you through all of this chaos!" Ray asserted, flexing his muscle.

"No… I think we're good. It's just down a few halls." I replied, pulling CJ along.

"Soooooo, you and Ray-" CJ started, before I cut her off.

"Are never going to happen!" I finished.

"Sooooo, what about you and Gabe?" CJ wondered, winking her eye at me.

"CJ, we don't have time for this! We need to focus on what's going-" I started, before cutting myself off when I saw the sight of my father walking through the entrance of Tower Prep.

"Suki, isn't that-" CJ started, as I finished.

"My dad…yes! But, what is he doing here?" I wondered, aloud.

"That lady looks like Whisper!" I whispered, as me and CJ started heading towards my dad.

"That lady isn't Whisper…She's my mom!" CJ admitted, covering her mouth with her hand, in shock.


	4. Escape

**Gabe:**

Ian, Chase, and Cal were in the lead with me and headmaster following close behind. When I came to Tower I never thought I would be helping Headmaster. I never even thought we would even be on the same side.

Green lights shined up ahead informing us that gnomes were around. Ian led us a different way so we wouldn't run into them. For some reason the gnomes became stronger in their fight today. We arrived at the door at West Campus, as Headmaster began to lead us.

"You have to tell us what exactly is happening Headmaster!" I exclaimed, completely out of breath.

"Okay…I'm being run out of Tower Prep, and the school is going to be controlled by much evil forces. I don't know yet, but I am going to be replaced, and I'm staying here in the West Campus dorm. No one will know I'm here, but you, Mr. Forest, Mr. Rice, and Chase. I need for all of you to keep me update with what's going on in the school." Headmaster explained, pacing back and forth.

"Okay." Chase and Cal agreed, before going into the hallway to be the look out.

"Mr. Archer, I am trusting you to look after CJ. Mr. Forest I know for a fact you'll be looking after Ms. Sato." Headmaster said, staring into each of our eyes.

"What's going to happen at the school?" I asked, worriedly.

"The teachers will all be sent here to West Campus until the new headmaster can find a place to put them. The Broken are all going to be sent here as well." Headmaster explained, taking a seat on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed.

A knock on the door interrupted me from asking my next question. Chase opened the door and stepped in. Now, I can see the resemblance between Chase, Headmaster, and CJ. Chase looked like an older version of CJ, but I could see some differences.

"So, what's with CJ's mom?" I wondered, regretting I asked as soon as Headmaster looked at me.

"Don't worry about that!" Headmaster snapped, glaring at me.

"You all need to go back. Chase will escort you all and then come back here! He's going to snoop around the tunnel and find out all of the places it leads." Headmaster stated, laying back onto the bed.

We left out of Headmaster's room and followed closely behind Chase.

"What can you tell us about CJ's mom?" Ian questioned, as we entered the tunnel.

"She's no good. CJ may be my sister, but we don't have the same mother. I don't really know anything personal about her, but I do know that you would want nothing to do with her. She can phase through solid matter, including people, that's her special power." Chase asserted, as we picked up our pace in the tunnels.

We arrived back at Tower Prep and said our goodbyes to Chase. The fighting ceased in the halls, and it looked as if nothing happened. No monitors were here and no teachers were around.

"We have to find Suki and CJ!" Ian exclaimed, as Cal ran off in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" Ian shouted, completely confused.

"That's none of your business towel boy!" Cal remarked, turning the corner.

I followed Ian towards the girls' room before abruptly stopping when an adult we have never seen approached us.

"You boys are suppose to be in your rooms." he growled, crossing his arms.

"Who are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm your new teacher, History." he responded, staring into our eyes.

"What happened to our old History teacher?" I questioned, quickly looking at Ian.

"He's gone. As you will see, all of your old teachers are gone. Tomorrow, you will meet your new headmaster and his assistant." History informed us, leading us down the hallway.

"Now, go back to your room and don't do anything you boys are going to regret." he growled, walking us towards our room.

We walked into our room and decided to wait and see Suki and CJ tomorrow. Tomorrow, is going to be a long day. We're going to meet the new headmaster, his assistant and our new teachers. Tower Prep is going to be taken to a whole new level tomorrow, but I hope it's not permanent.

I walked into the room behind Ian and ran towards my bed and picked up Senor Guapo.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're alright!" I exclaimed, kissing his fury face.

I pulled him closer to my body into a tight hug as Ian laughed. I laid Senor Guapo gently down onto my bed, as I got ready for bed.

"Gabe, I think I need to start teaching you how to fight. I feel it's just going to get worse as time goes by here in this school!" Ian sighed, taking a seat on his bed.

I laid next to Senor Guapo and cuddled into his soft fur. I turned off the light and set my alarm for Whisper to wake me up in the morning.

I jolted awoke after a loud alarm woke us up at five in the morning. We never woke up at this time. We always woke up at seven, but now we're waking up two hours earlier. I'm not liking the new headmaster already.

I dragged myself out of bed, and immediately started getting ready. I will not be able to get use to this…I know that for a fact. Both me and Senor Guapo need exactly eight hours of sleep.

After Ian and I got ready we opened the door to our room to see Suki and CJ standing there, looking nervous and worried.

"What's the matter?" Ian asked, pulling CJ into the room as I did the same to Suki.

"We know who the new Headmaster is, and who his assistant is as well." Suki whispered, as I closed the door.

"CJ!" shouted a woman's voice, before the woman literally walked through our closed door.

"Is that Whisper? She looks like the hologram of Whisper." Ian commented, looking the woman up and down.

"No, in the forest that was the hologram of Whisper. But, this woman in front of us is real." Suki said, as her hands fidgeted nervously.

"She's the new assistant, and she's also my mother. Ian and Gabe, meet the Headmaster's new assistant and also the inspiration for Whisper 120's hologram model." CJ introduced, as her mother glared at each of us.


	5. Alterations

**Assistant:**

"Candace, I need you and Suki in Headmaster's office right after breakfast!" I ordered, glaring at Gabe and Ian.

I heard plenty about them. Even though I haven't even been here for an entire week I know enough about Mr. Archer and Mr. Forest to know that they are going to be trouble. History even informed me about them trying to go to the girls' dorm yesterday pass curfew.

I received a message through my PDA informing me that Headmaster wanted me in his office.

"I have to go, but I trust you and Suki will show after breakfast." I sighed, pecking CJ on the forehead.

I began to walk to Headmaster's office, and stopped pass mine on the way. I knocked before entering Headmaster's office and took a seat in front of his desk.

"Write this down Assistant." Headmaster said, logging onto his laptop.

"What am I writing down exactly?" I wondered, turning on my PDA.

"Alterations we are making to the school." he answered, putting on his reading glasses.

"Curfew will be one hour earlier than it already was, making it nine o'clock. Wake up call will be one hour early, making it six o'clock. No leaving off of the Tower Prep campus, if anyone is caught leaving that is an automatic suspension to West Campus." Headmaster stated, cracking his knuckles.

"Is that all?" I asked, typing it on my PDA.

"Oh, and cancel Whisper. We won't be needing her services anymore!" Headmaster demanded, as I stood from my seat.

"Did you check on CJ and Suki like I asked you to?" he asked, propping his feet onto his desk.

"Yes, they were with Mr. Archer and Mr. Forest." I answered, as his brows furrowed.

"Why do I have the feeling that Mr. Archer and Mr. Forest are going to be trouble?" Headmaster (Mr. Sato) said, crossing his arms.

"Assistant, I really need you to deal with them!" Headmaster asserted, cracking his knuckles.

"Yes sir" I sighed, exiting his room.

I headed back towards the boys' rooms and watched as Suki and CJ left out to go get breakfast. I took a deep breath and walked through their door.

"What the…?" Gabe exclaimed, hiding behind his bed.

"What are you doing in here? You didn't knock!" Ian remarked, crossing his arms.

"I don't have to knock! I'm Assistant! I came here to give you boys a warning! Stay away from Suki and CJ!" I retorted, gripping onto the door handle.

"Who are you? You can't tell us who we can go near and who we can't!" Gabe responded, taking a seat on the corner of his bed.

"When it comes to my daughter I can! Don't go near CJ! None of you or you will be sent to West Campus in a heart beat! Comprende?"

"You can't do that!" Ian shouted, approaching me.

"I sense love in your heart. Do you feel some kind of affection towards my daughter?" I laughed, stepping back from him.

"You can't keep me away from CJ!" Ian yelled, as Gabe nodded in response.

"And I refuse to stay away from Suki!" Gabe remarked, throwing his fist in the air.

"One way or another you won't be going near them. Either you're going to stay away from them here, or at West Campus! It's your decision!" I asserted, before walking through their door.

I walked down the quiet hallway towards the cafeteria. I didn't hear a thing as I walked. The only sound I heard were my heels clicking against the ground. I pushed open the cafeteria doors causing the entire student body to look in my direction.

"Hello Students! I am Assistant! I assist your new Headmaster in taking care of this wonderful school!" I started, watching as Ian and Gabe quickly walked in.

"We're going to have some strict rules. Rule number one, curfew will be at nine o'clock in the afternoon. If you are caught out of your room after nine you will be immediately sent to West Campus!" I continued, watching as each student's eyes grew wide.

I continued to inform them of the new rules, and they took the cancellation of Whisper the hardest.

"Now, that that is said and done…CJ I would like to speak with you." I called out, turning on my heel before exiting the cafeteria.

I heard CJ approach me from behind and I quickly turned around to see her. I pulled her into my arms before pecking her forehead and her cheek.

"CJ, I need you to be honest with me. Where is your father and brother?" I asked, as her eyes quickly averted towards the cafeteria doors.

"CJ, look at me!" I scolded, shaking her shoulders.

"Now, tell mommy where daddy and Chase is!" I ordered, staring into her brown eyes.

"I don't know." CJ whispered, looking down at the ground.

"Yes you do!" I asserted, as my hand flew across her face.

"That isn't how a mother suppose to treat her child…" Ian scolded, making his presence known.

"This doesn't concern you! Leave!" I growled, grabbing onto CJ's arm.

"If it involves CJ, then it does!" Ian retorted, approaching me, slowly.

"Mr. Archer, where is Ms. Sato?" I asked, glaring at the young boy.

"On her way to Headmaster's office." Ian answered, as my eyes quickly moved towards CJ's.

"CJ, if you love me you will tell me where your father is. Why are you trying to protect him? He kept you from me! He wouldn't even let me speak to you! Why would you want to protect someone like that!" I exclaimed, stooping down to her level.

"He's my father-" CJ growled, as I cut her off.

"And I'm your mother! I gave birth to you! I carried you for nine months!" I bellowed, closing my eyes.

CJ quickly looked at Ian as I glared at the boy.

"Mr. Archer what did I warn you about today?" I wondered, crossing my arms.

"CJ, go to the Headmaster's office! Now!" I ordered, pointing in the direction.

"Don't do anything to Ian! If you do I won't ever speak to you again! You won't find out any information from me! If Ian gets sent to West Campus… I will no longer view myself as your daughter!" CJ asserted, before walking away.

I turned towards Mr. Archer and inhaled a sharp breath before exhaling it.

"Go!" I demanded, before following behind CJ.

I felt Ian's glares seethe into the back of my head as I walked away. Occasionally, CJ would turn around to see if I was walking behind her. We approached Headmaster's office and I phased through the door, and opened it for CJ after I arrived on the other side.

Headmaster was having a heated discussion with Suki. Suki sat in the seat I previously sat in earlier today, and stared at her father, with silent tears rolling down her face. I held CJ's hand as we stood in the back of the office quietly listening.

"I am so disappointed in you Suki! Why won't you tell me what you know? I am your father! Now, I am going to ask you one more time! Where is the previous Headmaster and Chase?" Mr. Sato shouted, slowing approaching his daughter.

"I already told you…I don't know!" Suki sobbed, wiping the corners of her eyes with her hands.

"STOP LYING!" Mr. Sato yelled, slamming his fist down onto his desk.

"She's not lying!" CJ spoke up, running towards her friend.

Headmaster's head snapped up and he glared at CJ.

"Candace! Do you know something that we don't?" Mr. Sato questioned, taking a seat back in his chair.

"No, we didn't help them escape!" CJ bellowed, looking between me and the Headmaster.

"What exactly did you two do?" Headmaster questioned, as I took a seat on the corner of his desk.


	6. No Longer Your Daughter

**Ian:**

"So, what did you say?" I wondered, pacing back and forth in front of CJ.

"I didn't say anything. I didn't know anything." CJ responded, resting her head against her hands.

"See, I'm just not understanding." I sighed, taking a seat beside her.

"About?"

"First, how did Suki's dad become headmaster? How did your mom become his assistant? Where exactly did Chase and the teachers go? What's headmaster's power?" I wondered aloud, turning to face CJ.

Suki and Gabe were currently in the Headmaster's office. Mr. Sato is really keeping his eye on Suki. He thinks she's hiding something. CJ was already questioned and now Gabe is being questioned. Why do I have the feeling Gabe is going to squeal? Gabe is not really good under pressure, and the headmaster and his assistant are both pressuring him for the truth so he is bound to say something. Hopefully, Chase got the Headmaster out of West Campus.

"What do you think my father is doing?" CJ asked, sadly, staring at the ground.

"He's fine Ceej! He has Chase there with him." I assured, placing my finger under her chin to get her to look at me.

"We need to be worrying about Gabe and Suki!" I exclaimed, worriedly.

CJ stared into my eyes and I stared back into hers. CJ smiled at me before pecking my cheek.

"Ian you're so sweet!" CJ gleamed, pecking my other cheek.

"They'll be okay. Suki and Gabe know what they're doing." CJ assured, staring into my eyes.

I rolled my eyes as CJ made an attempt to make me feel better. I pulled CJ closer to me and crashed my lips into hers. I tangled my fingers in her hair, as I felt her arms go around my neck.

"CANDACE!" a very familiar voice screamed, dropping a stack of folders, as CJ and I jumped apart.

"Have you ever heard of the word knock?" I asked, raising my voice.

"Actually, since I can phase through any solid matter…no!" Assistant screeched, quickly picking up her papers.

"CJ go to your room! Now!" she yelled, glaring at me the entire time.

"No mom" CJ whispered, looking down at the ground."What did you say to me?"

"I said no!" CJ retorted, more sternly.

Assistant quickly looked at me, as CJ took a stand in front of me.

"This is all your fault! She never talked to me like that before!" Assistant shouted, moving closer to me.

She pushed CJ out of the way and I watched her fall to the ground. I quickly looked at Assistant and saw her hand phase into my chest. I felt a burning and stinging sensation as her hand remained in my chest. I dropped to my knees, as my eyes began to water.

"Mom! Stop!" CJ shrieked, looking between me and her mother.

"Assistant! I said stop!" CJ asserted, getting louder.

Assistant slowly pulled her hand out of my chest as I fell onto my bed. She looked at CJ with pain stricken eyes.

"I'm mom to you…not Assistant." she whispered, turning to her daughter.

"Right now, you're Assistant! You have to earn that title and right now you don't deserve it!" CJ screeched, as Assistant collected her folders together.

"Don't do this Candace. Don't do this to me." Assistant whispered, approaching her daughter.

"I didn't do anything to you. You did it to yourself. I want you to leave me and my friends alone, and if you pull a stunt like this again I will no longer look at myself as your daughter." CJ avowed, before walking to me, apologetically.

Assistant quickly turned to face the door, causing her long brown hair to fly. She glared at me once more before phasing through my door.

"Ian I am so sorry about that" CJ exclaimed, taking a seat beside me.

I pulled my shirt over my head and noticed two bruises along my chest.

"It's not your fault." I sighed, showing her the bruises.

CJ pulled me into a light hug as she rested her head against my chest.

"Yes it is. I should just stay away from you. She did this to you because you were with me. I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry Ian." CJ whispered, caressing my cheek with her hand.

"No, I'm glad you kissed me, and last time I checked I kissed you back. I will go through that pain multiple times if it means I can kiss you." I replied, taking her hand in mines.

"Aw, that's so sweet." CJ commented, as I pulled her into my arms once again.

"Gabe, I can't believe you!" Suki exclaimed, storming into mine and Gabe's room.

"What happened?" CJ wondered, pulling herself out of my arms.

"Gabe snitched! He told my father where your father and Chase are!" Suki bellowed, flopping down onto Gabe's bed.

"Oh my gosh! They're going to go to West Campus!" CJ proclaimed, rushing to the secret passageway.

"You can't go alone!" I shouted, running to her side.

"Yes I can! And I will! You have to stay here because of room check." CJ asserted, opening the passageway.

"You're not going alone!" I asserted, grabbing onto her wrist.

"I'm not going alone…Suki will be with me." CJ whispered, turning towards Suki.

"I will…" Suki wondered, quickly turning around to face CJ.

"Yes." CJ responded, grabbing onto Suki's hand.

I watched CJ drag Suki down to the hidden tunnels before Gabe closed the passage door. I heard a knock on the door before it opened.

"Room check!" they announced, looking at me and Gabe before leaving the room.

"We can't let CJ and Suki go by themselves. We have to help them!" I exclaimed, grabbing onto my Tower Prep sweatshirt.

"Are you sure you want to do this? If CJ and Suki get caught they are most likely going to get a warning because of Headmaster and Assistant, but if we get caught we're probably going to get sent to West Campus." Gabe asserted, making a good point.

"Do you care about Suki?" I asked, opening the tunnels.

"Of course. I really care about her!" Gabe responded, as I tossed him his sweatshirt.

"Then you shouldn't have to think twice. I love CJ and I want to help her in every way I can!" I stated, leaving no room for argument.


	7. West Campus

**CJ:**

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Suki asked, following me in the dark underground tunnels of Tower Prep.

"Warn my dad." I answered, buttoning up my Tower Prep sweater.

"Where are they going to go?" Suki questioned, following closely behind me.

"I don't know. I didn't think that far." I whispered, grabbing onto her tightly after hearing a disturbing noise.

The noise grew closer and I could tell gnomes were behind us. I just had a gut feeling. Once we turned around, a gnome swung, causing me and Suki to jump back. I released Suki's arm so we were able to fight back the best of our ability. Luckily, my dad taught me how to fight. Suki didn't really know how to fight, but she knew how to dodge hits. Suki ran to hide behind an empty crate as I warded off the gnomes. I felt a gnome come behind me and wrap me up in his arms. The gnome lifted me into the air and threw me on top of the crate Suki hid behind. I hopped off and stumbled towards the gnome.

"Suki there are too many! I need your help!" I shouted, kicking one gnome in the stomach, before punching a different gnome.

"I can't CJ! I don't know how to fight!" Suki bellowed, watching as a gnome pushed me into a wall.

The gnome used its hand to grip my neck. I felt my body lift up and my legs dangling in the air. I looked towards Suki and realized the gnomes discovered where she was hiding. I attempted to grip the wall and realized that there was nothing for me to grip.

"Put. Her. Down." Ian said, through gritted teeth.

The gnome continued its hold around my neck. I watched Gabe head towards Suki as Ian roundhouse kicked the gnome holding me up in his back. The gnome released my neck and I dropped to the ground. Gabe fought off the gnomes going after Suki and Ian fought off the gnomes attempting to get me.

I didn't watch Ian or Gabe fight the gnomes because I was to consumed with the pain on my neck. I heard the room grow quiet, which informed me that the gnomes were gone.

"CJ, are you okay?" Ian asked, stooping low to be eye level with me.

"Yeah, he had a tight grip on my neck." I replied, as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Good thing I was here." Ian whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I could have handled the situation." I giggled, as he brought his lips towards mine.

"Okay guys! Really not the time!" Gabe exclaimed, coming from behind the crates with Suki.

Ian and I pulled apart and turned towards Gabe and Suki.

"Thanks for the help Suki." I sighed, sarcastically, rubbing my neck.

"Sorry Ceej…" Suki whispered, pushing my hair to the side to see my neck.

"Damn it CJ!" Ian proclaimed, raising my hair to view my entire neck.

"I'm fine really." I muttered, pulling my hair out of Ian's grip.

I didn't want all of this attention. My neck was fine, a little sore, but I'm going to live. I grabbed Ian's hand and pulled him along through the tunnels. We needed to get to West Campus and fast. I have no clue what my mother is planning where my dad and Chase is concerned.

"Are we there yet?" Gabe whined, leaning against the wall.

"No Gabe! You'll know when we get there!" I remarked, a bit irritated.

Gabe had no right to complain. We're only going to West Campus because of him in the first place. If he kept his mouth shut, we'll still be in Tower Prep and my dad and brother would be safe.

"Ceej, I'm sorry for spilling the beans about your father." Gabe said, sincerely.

I guess he could hear the irritation in my voice towards him. I looked into his eyes and noticed the forced eye contact and the twitch of his cheek. Gabe's eyes lowered towards the ground and his hands fidgeted. He meant his apology.

"They were going to find out anyway." I whispered, pulling him into a hug.

"Can we continue?" Ian asked, with annoyance clearly in his voice.

I broke off the hug with Gabe, looped my arm with Suki's and continued our walk. I had no clue where I was going, but I figured if I was going the wrong way Ian would say something.

Finally, we arrived to the other side of the tunnel. We climbed up the ladder and pushed the hatch open to find ourselves inside of a dark gray, empty room.

"Where are we?" Suki wondered, turning to Gabe for the answer.

"How am I suppose to know?" Gabe exclaimed, before Ian threw his hand over his mouth.

"Because you were stuck here, remember!" Suki spat, as I covered her mouth with my hand.

"We have to be quiet. We're not suppose to be here remember!" I scolded, releasing Suki's mouth as Ian did the same to Gabe's.

We looked through the window of the door before opening it. The halls of West Campus were dull and empty. I can't imagine being stuck here.

"Do you remember what room they're in?" I asked, grabbing Ian's hand.

"Yeah…come on." Ian rushed, pulling me along down the hall.

Ian and Gabe directed Suki and I down many hallways, which all looked alike. Occasionally, we would look through the small window of each door to see if my dad was inside, but we only found Art, History, Coach, and English.

"Ian I thought you said you knew what room they are in!" I shouted, getting completely frustrated.

"All of the halls and rooms look the same!" Ian hollered in return, releasing my hand.

"We don't have time to waste! We have to split up!" I retorted, walking towards one end of the hall.

"Gabe and Suki that way. Come on CJ!" Ian demanded, grabbing onto my arm once again and pulling me.

We continued looking around West Campus before stumbling upon a room we haven't checked yet.

"He's in this room!" Ian exclaimed, completely relieved that he remembered.

"Are you sure? You said that about the last five rooms." I remarked, crossing my arms.

Ian rolled his eyes at me before throwing his arm around my shoulders. I peeked through the small window and didn't see anyone inside.

"Get behind me Ceej." Ian whispered, taking a stand in front of me.

Ian grabbed onto the door handle and twisted the knob. Once Ian stepped inside he went flying towards the wall.

"Ian!" I shouted, rushing to his side.

I looked up to see my father, hiding on the side of the wall with his fists up, in a fighting stance.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, pointing at Ian.

"I'm sorry Candace. I didn't know it was you." he sighed, completely relieved he hasn't been found.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, once again, rushing to his open arms.

He wrapped his arms around me as did I. I felt him place a light peck on the top of my forehead.

"Ian! CJ!" Gabe and Suki shouted, as Ian went into the hall to silence them.

"Look who we found!" Gabe sung out, pointing to Chase beside him.

I broke from my father's arms and turned to give Chase a hug. I felt him peck my cheek before I broke off our embrace. I walked back towards Ian and grabbed his hand.

"Not that I'm not happy, but why are you all here?" Chase wondered, closing the West Campus dorm room door behind him as he entered.

"Headmaster and Assistant know where you both are. We have to get you out of here before they come and get you!" I proclaimed, worriedly, shaking in my shoes.

I looked up into my dad's eyes and saw nothing. He wasn't scared, sad, or even baffled. I saw no emotion. I looked at Chase and saw that he was trying to hide his emotion from me. He knew I could read his face, but he tried everything in his power to make sure I couldn't. I decided to give him a break and not say anything about it.

"We have nowhere else to go." my dad whispered, adjusting his suit.

"Chase you looked around the tunnels. I'm sure you found someplace in there, right?" Suki wondered, looking out the window to make sure they weren't coming.

"No. The only place I could think of hiding dad is in the tunnels itself." Chase responded, as I opened up the door in a hurry.

"Where are you going?" Ian asked, grabbing onto my wrist to stop me.

"We're taking him to the tunnels Ian!" I answered, gesturing everyone out of the room.

After leaving out of the room, we started heading back to the hatch that led to the tunnels. I grabbed onto Ian's hand tighter the closer we got to it. The hatch was right in our faces. It was an arm's reach. I watched Gabe unlatch it and lift it up to see Headmaster, Assistant, and their followers down below.


	8. Alternative Escape

**Suki:**

Gabe quickly shut the hatch and latched it. He stepped forward to stand on top of the hatch as my dad and CJ's mom banged onto it.

"Okay! It just got real!" Gabe exclaimed, as I paced back and forth.

"What are we going to do?" I bellowed, biting onto the tips of my fingernails, "We can't leave that way. They'll take them."

"We need to stay calm." Ian whispered, resting his hand on my shoulder, "We need to think."

"We need to think fast!" Gabe shouted, feeling a hand grab his ankle, "CJ your mom is crazy!"

CJ dropped to her knees and pried her mother's fingers from around Gabe's ankle. Assistant's other hand flew through the hatch.

"Give me a boost!" she shouted, as her head phased through.

CJ closed her eyes and pushed down onto her mother, refusing to allow the woman to phase through completely.

"CJ stop!" Assistant shouted, glaring at her daughter, "I don't want to have to do this!"

CJ continued to push her mother down, causing her mother to phase through CJ. CJ immediately backed away to allow her mother through completely.

"Don't ever do that again!" CJ shouted, as her mother rose to her feet.

"Then listen to me next time." the woman growled, turning towards the hatch.

"No!" Chase yelled, roundhouse kicking Assistant into the wall.

Assistant's thin body flew towards the wall, causing her head to hit against the doorknob. We all crowded around Assistant's body, as she laid unconscious. Assistant's eyes immediately reopened causing everyone to quickly back up.

"Wait" Headmaster demanded, stopping Chase from kicking her again, "What color are her eyes?"

"Blue!" CJ exclaimed, before realization dawned on her.

"What does the color of her eyes have to do with this?" Gabe hollered, watching the woman rise to her feet, "She's trying to freaking kill us!"

"You don't understand Gabe! My mother's eyes are brown!" CJ asserted, approaching Assistant cautiously, "Who are you?"

"I'm your mother sweetheart." Assistant whispered, caressing CJ's face.

"No, you have the appearance of my mother. Who are you really though?" CJ questioned, pushing the woman's hand from her face.

"I'm your mother!" Assistant shouted, as Headmaster pulled CJ back.

"Chase, give her head a recalibration!" Headmaster ordered, watching Chase slowly approach the woman.

Assistant smiled at Headmaster before averting her eyes towards Chase. She reached her hand forward and entered it into Chase's chest.

"Stop!" I screamed, as Chase's piercing cry echoed through the halls, "Stop it!"

Ian kicked the woman in the back, causing her to quickly remove her hand from Chase. She whipped around to face Ian before suddenly smiling. She took one step towards Ian before Chase's foot flew out to trip the woman, she fell while letting out a small yelp. Chase looked towards Headmaster to wait for him to approach her.

"Sorry Rebecca." Headmaster whispered, kicking the side of the woman's head.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Ian asked, watching as Headmaster scooped the woman into his arms.

"No, I'm not." Headmaster answered honestly, before our eyes averted back towards the hatch.

"Now what are we going to do about them?" I asked, pointing towards the hatch, as my dad and his followers continued banging against it.

Gabe paced around the hatch while staring at Assistant in Headmaster's arms.

"Is anyone else confused about the whole Assistant thing? I don't understand! What does her eyes have to do with it?" Gabe bellowed, watching as Headmaster sat Assistant down gently onto the ground.

"A few years ago Tower Prep was testing a drug called Rectrohebren. It was basically going to be used for the bad students who had no chance of ever turning good. It was suppose to control them, to put good memories and actions in their head. It was stolen about ten years ago from TP Lab and Co." Headmaster answered, turning to face CJ.

"Mom disappeared ten years ago and she worked at TP Lab and Co." CJ whispered, quickly rushing over to her mother's side.

"She was taken along with the drug." Chase added, patting his sister's back.

"How does the blue eyes fit into this?" I wondered, ignoring the banging noise from the hatch below.

"We decided not to use it, to dispose of it, but they stole it before we could. When we tested it on students, their emotions were amplified, their loyalties were doubled and their eyes turned blue." Headmaster answered, as CJ pried her mother's eyes open.

"What's going on?" CJ exclaimed, quickly backing away.

"I'm hoping the drug was wiped clean from the recalibration." Chase proclaimed, stooping low to look at Rebecca.

Rebecca slowly opened her eyes. We all immediately backed away as we stared at her blue eyes.

"Ouch." Assistant whispered, holding her head.

Chase, Ian and Headmaster stood in a fighting stance ready to take the woman down.

"You can't hurt her!" CJ pleaded, taking a stand in front of her mother, "My mother is in there somewhere!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, we have to do this." Headmaster asserted, clenching his fists together.

Assistant stood up and leaned against the wall to support herself. She rubbed the side of her head before looking up. Her blue eyes stared into CJ's brown ones.

"Mom I know you're in there!" CJ declared, grabbing Assistant's hand.

Assistant phased her hand through her daughter's. Soon Assistant's eyes began to darken, they turned from blue, to hazel, before settling on brown. CJ smiled at her mother, as Assistant closed her eyes and looked down at the ground.

"Mom!" CJ called out, resting her hand on the woman's shoulder.

Assistant quickly looked up, her eyes blue once again, and phased her hand through CJ's chest.

"Mom, what are you doing?" CJ screamed, watching her mother's eyes change through a variety of colors.

Ian approached the woman, before CJ raised her hand to stop him. She squeezed her eyes shut as she attempted to ignore the pain.

"CJ it didn't work!" Headmaster hollered, slowing approaching Assistant, "I'm taking her out once and for all!"

"No, please!" CJ pleaded, hearing Assistant's scream echo through the building.

Assistant immediately pulled her hand out of her daughter's chest. CJ fell to the ground in pain as Ian reached forward to help her up.

"Candace." Assistant whispered, wiping her eyes, "I'm so sorry!"

Assistant ran over to her daughter and pulled her into her arms. Assistant covered her mouth as the remainder of blue in her eyes quickly turned to brown.

"What am I doing here?" Assistant asked, helping CJ stand up.

"Oh, nothing really. Just trying to kill us." Gabe answered, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I am so sorry!" Assistant bellowed, pulling CJ into her arms.

"We'll get to apologies later. We need to figure out a way to get out of here. That latch isn't going to hold them forever!" Ian asserted, as Assistant jogged away.

"Follow me!" she ordered, running down the hallway.

We shrugged our shoulders and took off after CJ's mother. The woman ran all the way down the hall, and made a left before running down another hall and making another left.

"That isn't the only hatch in West Campus." she informed, unlatching another.


	9. On The Run

**Gabe: **

Assistant led us down the long West Campus hallway. We could hear the doors to the other hatch burst open as Suki's father and his followers raided into the school.

"Right here." Assitant asserted, pulling onto the locks.

"It's locked!" I exclaimed, pacing back and forth, "What are we going to do? We're gonners!"

"Worrying is not helping!" Assistant shouted, shaking the lock.

CJ couldn't get the idea that her mom was back out of her head. Neither could Headmaster.

"Can you phase the lock?" Suki wondered, speaking up.

Assistant smiled at Suki before phasing the lock through. She smiled at all of us before throwing the doors open. Yes! Green lights shined from below, informing us of the gnomes free and roaming around below.

"Are you sure we should go down there?" I asked, looking between CJ and Ian.

"It's either the gnomes or Suki's father!" CJ responded, hopping down into the tunnel.

"Gnomes it is!" I laughed, following behind her.

I waited patiently as Suki, Ian, Chase and Headmaster hopped into the tunnels. Assistant used her phasing ability to re-lock the hatch before phasing through to join us.

"Now what?" Assistant asked, looking at her daughter for the answers.

CJ looked towards Ian for the answer. Ian looked to Chase and Chase looked to the Headmaster.

"We didn't think that far ahead." CJ spoke up, taking in her mother's worried expression, "But, it's going to be okay. We'll just hide down here until we think of a plan."

"Suki's dad is well aware of all of the tunnels. He has a map of each entrance and exit. That man can easily find us." Assistant informed, leaning against a stack of empty crates, "I don't want to worry you all, but we have less than ten minutes before either the gnomes or Suki's dad finds us."

"Follow me!" Ian ordered, grabbing onto CJ's hand.

He pulled her away, with us following closely behind. Any idea was worth a shot. We didn't care. I held onto Suki's hand to make sure she kept up. We all couldn't afford to get lost.

"Where do you think you're going?" Suki's dad asked, revealing himself.

"What?" I wondered, looking back, "I thought you were up there."

"Lets just say I can be at two places at once." He responded, grinning madly, before glancing at Suki, "Sweetheart I am very disappointed in you." He glanced towards Assistant and allowed the smile to fall from his face, "You were the best assistant anyone could ask for. Too bad you'll have to die."

"You tore me from my family!" Assistant hollered, stepping in front of her daughter, "You took me away from my child!"

Assistant angrily clenched her fist and phased it through Suki's father's stomach. His image began to flicker, showing how it was just a hologram. She pulled her hand out before turning to her side to see Suki's dad.

"I taught you that." He growled, clenching his fists, "You were going to use it against me!"

"Stay back." Headmaster ordered, walking towards Suki's dad.

"Do you think you can take me?" he questioned, causing the headmaster to grin.

"I'm positive I can take you."

Suki's father snapped his fingers causing groups of gnomes and followers to come out. They surrounded themselves around us and prepared for battle.

"CJ, can you fight?" Assistant asked, prepping herself.

"Yes. Ian taught me a few things." She answered, getting into position.

"Stay close." Assistant replied, pecking her daughter's forehead, "You can't get hurt, we have a lot to catch up on."

"I miss my parents." I sighed, looking at the mother-daughter duo.

"Not now Gabe!" Suki hollered, reminding me of my surroundings.

Suki and I weren't the best fighters, but we knew how to hold our own. I stood close to Suki to be there if she needed me during battle.

"Attack!" Suki's dad ordered, lunging for Headmaster.

I prepared myself for contact. I used my size to my advantage. I either hit literally below the belt or used my persuasion.

"I have an idea!" I shouted, dodging hits.

"What is it?" Ian wondered, fighting three gnomes at once.

"Try to get some of the followers to be still. I can persuade them to take our side." I informed, ducking under a gnome's fist.

"Can that really work?" Assistant questioned, phasing her hands into two gnomes' chests.

"Yes!" I responded, backing away from four gnomes, "That's my ability!"

Assistant smiled as she pulled her hands out of the gnomes. The two gnomes fell to the ground. Headmaster flipped over Suki's dad and grabbed him by the arms. "Here!" CJ hollered, holding onto a follower's arms.

"Stop!" I ordered, staring into the man's green eyes, "Get out of here. Never come back."

"Yes." He whispered, following my orders.

The boy stood up straight and walked right out of the battlefield. It worked! Sometimes my powers failed me, but it worked!

"Did it work?!" Assistant questioned, ducking under two crates being thrown her way.

"Yes!" I hollered, excitedly.

Assistant flipped over three followers and pushed them in my direction.

"Leave. Never come back!" I demanded, looking separately into each of their eyes.

They stood up and walked off of the battleground. I smiled to myself as I followed Assistant towards Suki's dad. I already knew what she was planning on doing. She wanted me to use my powers on him.

While CJ, Ian, Chase and Suki held off the other gnomes and followers, I prepped myself for persuading the current Headmaster.

"Back away!" Assistant ordered, as Headmaster listened.

She flipped over Suki's dad's shoulders, and phased both of her hands into his chest. She ducked and allowed me to step further.

"Be careful with him!" Suki hollered, worriedly, "He's still my father!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed, as the burning sensation filled his insides.

"You're done here!" I asserted, moving closer to him, "When this is over, leave. You're going to be a good man. No more fighting. No more being evil…and no more being mean!"

I looked to Assistant, informing her that I was finished. She slowly pulled her hands out of him and backed away.

"What?" he wondered, blinking back the fear, "What did I do?"

"Dad!" Suki yelled, running into his arms.

"What did I do?" he wondered, looking around nervously.

She nodded into his arms as he pecked her forehead. He looked around at some of his followers and gnomes laid sprawled out on the ground. Assistant backed away and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Headmaster stood up and took a stand between his daughter and son. Ian reached his hand out for CJ to grab.

Everyone had someone. Suki pulled out of the hug and held her hand out for me. I smiled at her as I stepped closer, placing my hand inside of hers.


	10. Epilogue

Assistant wrapped her arms around her daughter's waist as they exited the school building. Parents surrounded the large, hidden away school, embracing their children. Assistant smiled down at her daughter, before pecking her forehead.  
"I kind of thought I would be happy when this was all over." CJ whispered, looking up at her mother.

"Why aren't you happy?" Assistant asked, turning to face her daughter.

"Everyone is leaving." She answered, glancing towards her friends and their parents, "I'm really going to miss them, especially Ian."

"The school will still be up and running. You're going to see them again, just not during the summer." Headmaster informed, approaching his family, "We got approved. We're able to continue running the school, but only this time it won't be a secret."

Chase approached his father and sister, before throwing his arms around them. He pecked CJ's forehead as he smiled towards the loads of parents swarming the school's ground.  
"Dad, will you continue to be Headmaster?" CJ wondered, looking towards her father.

"Yes." He answered, glancing up at Assistant, "And your mother will be my assistant."

"I bet she'll keep you in line." Chase laughed, high-fiving Assistant.

"You know it." She replied, laughing as well.

"Ceej." Suki called out, approaching her best friend, "We're about to leave. My mom just arrived."

"Where are you heading to?" CJ asked, enveloping her friend into a hug.

"We're going back to Japan." Suki answered, as both friends slowly pulled away from one another.

"Are you returning next year?"

"I honestly don't know." Suki replied, staring down at the ground, "My dad is a little hesitant about letting me return."

"Why? He's the reason the school was like this in the first place." CJ reminded quirking a brow, "He wasn't brain washed like my mother. He was just persuaded to stop being evil."

"You're right." She sighed in return, "I'm not going to argue with you. During summer break, I'll try to return. Most likely I will, if he says no, I'll just get Gabe to persuade him!"

CJ and Suki shared a knowing laugh before Suki's parents called her. They quickly embraced each other again, before separating after her mother called her name once more.

Gabe approached Suki and walked her to the car. He wanted to get a few last words to her before she left, maybe for good.  
"Are you sad?" CJ asked, approaching Gabe.

"No. Her dad is going to let her return."

"How do you know?"

"I told him to." Gabe answered as if CJ should have known.

"You can't just persuade people to do your every bidding!" CJ exclaimed, watching Suki's parents' car pull off.

"I didn't do this just for me, I did it for all of us." Gabe said, shrugging his shoulders, "I really like Suki. I need her to return."

"I know."

"Gabriel!" Gabe's mom hollered, waving him over, "It's time to go."

"I'm next." He replied, holding up one finger towards his mother, "Here I come!"

"I guess I'll see you next year…" CJ stated, opening her arms.

Gabe smiled to himself before stepping into her arms. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight.  
"I know you're going to miss me!" she laughed, pulling away.

"Nope. I'm not." He responded, turning away from her.

"I know for a fact you are!" she retorted, pointing towards his face.

Gabe covered his face with his hands before backing away slowly. When he was a nice distance away, he turned and jogged towards his mother.  
"Bye Ian!" Gabe yelled, waving to his best friend.

Gabe's mother wrapped her arm around his shoulders before walking towards his younger sister. They embraced in a hug before hopping inside their car.  
"And then there were two." Ian spoke up, approaching CJ from behind, "Did I scare you?"

"No." she whispered, turning to face him.

Ian smiled at CJ as he brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She took hold of his hand before pecking it.  
"I'm going to miss you the most." She admitted, dropping his hand.

Ian wrapped his arms around CJ's lower waist as he pulled her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder as she stared out behind him. She saw both of his parents, waiting hand in hand for their son. She didn't want to let him go.

Ian pulled back and lowered his head. He embraced CJ into a passionate kiss. She tangled her fingers in his hair as his tightened its grasp around her waist.  
"Candace!" Assistant called out, waving her daughter over.

The two young teenagers pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. Ian couldn't help but allow the smile on his face to expand.  
"Candace." He whispered, nodding his head, "I like it."

"Thanks." She replied, feeling him peck her hand, "I should go."

"Me too." He agreed, backing away slowly, "Will I see you next school year?"

"Of course." She answered, backing towards her mother, "My father works here remember."

"Speaking of your father, what's his real name?" Ian couldn't help but wonder, standing in-between his parents.

"It's-" CJ started, before Headmaster interrupted her, while covering her mouth with his hand.

"None of your concern Mr. Archer." He finished, grinning at Ian's retreating figure, "I'll see you next school year."


End file.
